Golden trio in bar
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Jim dwelling a lot after sneaking out apartment. He called Bones to bar for nice chat. They suddenly were in good mood and talk about past trivia. Between five years mission and Jim's recovery


**A/N: **This is second edition of one of oldest draft, I don't enjoy it when I thinking it through and found it's bad idea sending to friend to read as first one is crap- I'm dedicating this story to Gem who putting up with me long time when I write inconsistently in past until I've burrow some novels for light reading and homework, it then reminds me story writing is never, be a chore or whatsoever! So I'm experimenting and satisfied with this style I'm writing, I feel inconsistency is distasteful... end up liking more details and longer chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Characters aren't mine, wish I can, but they're Abram's.

**Golden trio in bar**

It was oldest day as James Kirk could remember when they were in Nibiru, he took a moment looking back, at class M planet when Jim ran together with Leonard McCoy. That incident reminded him of longest run he had ever taken beside running for his life in Tarsus, it was different, that they had chased by Nibirian.

If he recalled back, the most unforgettable that he plunged with McCoy into deep blue sea- they did survived the impact. But his left shoe that did not, that it flung away when they free fall and it leave Bones slightly bewildered.

One shoe flung out. It flew up and passed by Jim as to him that moment, because they all need to loosen their robes the moment they made impact. It was kinda funny to him when thinking back for light moments in irony of life.

Jim was in the bar drinking, his usual beer after long day to train and getting back in physique shape, he lost great deal of mass of muscle during hospitalization after his sacrifice, it takes a month to do so. Light music was a good ambient when it aired in club background which covered in pink oxygenated mist of lights, and Jim stirred his cup dwelling good and bad moments together, staring in space, by himself.

Not any more. When sight of McCoy appeared beside him, to him it was flash of lightning, it startled him, not of best friend's scowl look. McCoy often give scowl look as a way greeting him the moment he saw Jim, it become comedic which had James considering to give a talk soon to Bones.

It was grumpy doctor who never fail and know how to strike conversation. "Nice way to drag me out here, even I do need a drink. Give me one." McCoy ordered impatiently over the counter, then be given one that Jim drank. "What you drink is my favorite."

"Whatever. I'm not looking for any bar fight if you're thinking."

McCoy paused for a moment. "Hope so. You're not supposed to drink, I'm thinking to confiscated it but I bet if I did you still ordering one more."

"You got it. One more for me!" Jim mused as thrown words headed to less enthusiastic bartender, peeking with concern at him but return to make order.

McCoy just grunted.

"Did Joanna send you another letter?"

It caused him to frown.

"Yeah, all thanks to you, my first letter is lost in the sea. It's not funny."

Jim refrained himself from laugh. "Sorry for the dive."

McCoy send another letter Joanna of apology but was forgiven by her when receiving second letter. What happen to the first one was when they were in sea, taken out clothes as they were heavy weighed and it was first layer, underneath is a sleek diving suit. Then McCoy figured out the letter wasn't in his quarter because he did swore his eyes did notice a piece of paper floated near by him but ignoring it when diving down, only took noticed of white be mistaken of vision changed by sudden view into sea.

"You remember so well."

McCoy's voice lacked of sarcastic tone before taking long sip of his cup of local ale. At that moment Jim was given second, as his first emptied. He took another sip.

"Any chance you found by Spock? He'll be worried sick if found out you break out of his supervision."

Jim did not escape from hospital, he sneaked out of apartment when Spock looking through his document and reports given by cadets for signature the moment he dropping down the guard.

"In next two hours?" Jim vocalized with playful careless tone.

"Approximately five seconds."

Spock's words had Jim jumped out of skin included McCoy. His cup accidentally spilled out little of what he drink and shaken with rattled ice. McCoy's also.

"I'm also in to drag him back."

McCoy's best friend groaned. "I hate _youu_."

"Stop being infant."

"I'm drawn to idea counting seconds down before reaching to conclusion it's best to drag you back, refer to your saying, from being drunk."

When Jim looking at Spock's expression, realized it was attempt to scare him after a moment of surprise. For his first time, he saw it through.

"I'm not drunk."

"You will be if keep drinking," shot back McCoy.

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Jim took another sip, waved his hands as a way pointing to Spock, going to referring him. "Spock don't drink."

"Captain." Spock addressing him. "I want to express my apology for neglecting you, not noticing you're awake and your needs."

"Spock, sit down a moment, loosen up a little."

"I don't see how I able to loosen up a little in high intoxicated club." Spock complied at his direction when he observing surroundings, his sentence had McCoy laughed with mirth.

"I have no idea you have good sense of humor."

"I don't have the intention to but you would see it as one."

"Cheers, Spock, I just notice, you finally made McCoy laugh. I thought I never able to see to this day." Jim's smile was wide. He then felt much more compelled to make him more miserable. "Do you know McCoy lose his letter before at Nibiru? News flash." Next two words lifted spirit up, as he was sap for Bones' cliche.

"Damnit Jim!"


End file.
